Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-616)
(1991); (first name revealed) (1992); (in true form) (1993); (surname revealed) (1993); (as Copycat) -#4 (1993) | Last = Deadpool #59 | HistoryText = ]] Young mutant shape-shifter Vanessa Carlysle fell into a life of prostitution in Boston, where she met and fell in love with mercenary Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Vanessa Carlysle was soon saved from Wilson's vengeful employers by Zoe Culloden, a time-traveling agent of Landau, Luckman & Lake who had journeyed into the past to prevent Wilson's eventual self-destruction. That night, Wilson broke up with Vanessa after learning he had cancer, leaving her heartbroken. Vanessa became a mercenary herself, eventually employed by arms dealer Tolliver, who had her impersonate the mercenary Domino so as to spy on Cable, even joining Cable's new X-Force strike team. As she later explained to Neena, the other members were unable to detect a difference because she was able to exactly duplicate her appearance, personality, even her DNA and fingerprints. Tolliver ultimately ordered Copycat to bomb X-Force's headquarters, but she had come to care for her teammates, and she stalled until Tolliver dispatched the masked mercenary Deadpool to force her hand. Confronted by X-Force over her betrayal, but still posing as Domino, Copycat helped them fight Tolliver. While Cable discovered the true Domino still alive as Tolliver's prisoner, Copycat was felled by Deadpool, though she managed to escape. Copycat went into hiding, but was first found by Deadpool, and then Domino. Copycat delayed Domino's intended retribution by helping her locate X-Force, after which she escaped again. Copycat then became involved in the hunt for Tolliver's will, during which she was mortally wounded by Slayback. She survived by copying Deadpool's healing factor. Later, Copycat sought to live a peaceful life in San Francisco with Garrison Kane, but she soon encountered Deadpool again. Carlysle was subsequently captured by the emotion-manipulating Psycho-Man, who sought Kane's advanced technology. She was rescued from the Microverse by Kane, Cable, Domino, and the Microverse's resident heroes, the Microns. Returning to Earth, Copycat finally made peace with Domino. Seeking revenge on Deadpool, Taskmaster and the Wizard hired Copycat to impersonate the super-strong Titania and gain Deadpool's trust, though he later confessed he had seen through her disguise. She went on to join the subversive Weapon X Program alongside Kane, and was sent to recruit Deadpool into the program. However, her power enhancement by Weapon X began to affect her memory, and she lost track of her mission. Instead, she began seducing Deadpool, but ultimately ended their relationship over his infatuation with Siryn. She would often take the form of other women to surprise him. Deadpool was subsequently recruited by the project to eliminate her, but after he declined she was apparently killed by their agent, Sabretooth in Bronx Zoo. | Powers = Genetic Metamorph: her mutant physiology gave her blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them couldn't tell the difference. Unlike Mystique's shape-shifting, Copycat's morphing seemed to go to the genetic level, where she could reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functioned in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat would begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depended on the length of exposure. Her ability may have even allowed her to replicate her template's psi-patterns. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Became deceased at the Bronx Zoo, New York City in Deadpool: Agent of Weapon X #3. | Trivia = * Copycat made a cameo appearance in the X-Men Animated Series, episode 415 Secrets, No Longer buried. | Links = )]] * References All New Official Handbook Of The Marvel Universe #3 (2006) * Deadpool * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Weapon X * Copycat at Wikipedia * Copycat at uncannyxmen.net * Copycat at marvel.com Merchandise Trading Cards * X-Men 1994 Fleer Ultra, Super Heroes: 53 Copycat (art by Dan Brereton) * X-Men '95 Hunters & stalkers: 12 Copycat (art by Peter Bollinger) }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:X-Force members Category:Six Pack members Category:New Mutants members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Weapon Plus Category:Killed by Sabretooth